


all my friends

by alamorn



Series: sudden moves [4]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/pseuds/alamorn
Summary: When the Squad notices that Floyd and Harley are together.





	

**Chato**

The whole courtship is as hilariously unsubtle as anything Harley does. The moment she decided to pursue Lawton, they all knew. Digger’d tried to start a betting pool about it, but the only one interested was Waylon, and they had nothing to bet anyway. It didn’t go anywhere.

Chato wasn’t interested because it seemed so clear how the whole thing was going to go: Quinn would manage to get Lawton in bed, in the proverbial sense since there was no possibility of them actually doing it in a bed, then that would continue for as long as he could maintain her interest. When she got bored, she’d dump him or kill him or whatever it was that she did when she was done with a fling.

They were subtler about it than he expected, or at least not significantly touchier than before they’d gotten together, which made sense to him. That Quinn had had that break down in quarantine had thrown him, briefly. That wasn’t behavior that you got from a purely physical relationship. But then they got back to where he expected them to be.

So it wasn’t until they got to Gotham and he saw the way they leaned into each other that he realized it was a real relationship, one that they were working hard at.

 

 

**Waylon**

When they came out of the sparring room smelling of sex, Waylon thought they’d stop being ridiculous all the time. _Good and done_ , he remembers thinking. A strange mix of emotions — relief that things would be returning to what he was used to. Disappointment at the same. Waylon isn’t one to think of things as _making people better_ , mostly because he has no stake in arbitrary morality.

He’s eaten people after all.

But. Floyd and Harley are his friends. Harley didn’t even flinch when she first saw him, just winked. And they make each other — happy isn’t the word, either, because Harley was never so upset before Floyd started pushing at her, but. But.

They make each other _settle_. Harley’s an itchy person, always moving, always talking. Floyd’s not so obvious about it, but he’s like a wire under tension, ready to snap at any moment. And around each other, even when they’re not happy, or _better_ , or whatever it is relationships are supposed to make you, they settle. Relax, maybe. Let their skin fit.

Waylon knows what it is for skin not to fit. So the idea that they’ll go back to it, soon, to being itchy, and tense, well. It makes him sad. Or — that’s not the word. But. Disappointed. They’re his friends.

He settled into the idea as fast as he could, so he wouldn’t be anymore disappointed when it happened.

But it doesn’t. And when one of them does get itchy, or tense, the other just reaches out and brings them back.

 

 

**Flag**

On his morale tour, he gets to Floyd’s cell before he knows there’s anything wrong. None of the rest of them have told him anything, obviously, but they’re all acting within spitting distance of normal, so he’s satisfied.

But then Floyd is sulking in his cell and Rick knows he’s going to have to actually do some work. Floyd’s laying on his back on the cot and throwing a stress ball at the ceiling and catching it one handed. Not unusual behavior, except that he looks like he’s gotten the worst news of his life with each thunk of the ball in his hand. And today’s a letter day, so that’s a bit of a surprise.

“Hey, Lawton,” Rick says, opening the cell door and walking in. The guard looks pained but doesn’t stop him. Floyd doesn’t even look at him. “Got your letters.”

“Put ‘em on the window sill.”

Rick pauses where he is, pulling the letters out of his jacket and looming over Floyd. Normally the man snatches them away and starts reading before Rick can get a word out of him. This….is not what he wants from a morale visit.

He sighs, and leans against the wall, by the window. He’d sit on the bed but there’s no way Floyd wouldn’t try to kill him for that, and it would be such a _pity_ to lose one of his Squad for such a stupid reason. “What’s up with you?”

Floyd doesn’t even spare him a glance, just keeps throwing the ball. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Rick snatches it from the air before it thunks back into Floyd’s hand again. Floyd grimaces and lets his hand fall onto his stomach.

“Do I need to look at the tapes, Lawton?”

Floyd snorts. “I’m not a risk to myself or the team, Flag. Leave it.”

“This have anything to do with why you requested an escort to your cell earlier?”

“Tch!” Floyd swings upright, scowling. “Leave well enough alone, Flag. It’s none of your business.”

“Oh?” Rick keeps his tone mild. “If you and Quinn are having a lover’s spat, and it disrupts the way this team runs, it’s my business. If you two can’t work together, and it gets the rest of us killed, it’s my business.”

Floyd sets his jaw, his shoulders. He’s probably not going to take a swing, but everything about his body language says he’d love to. Rick shifts a little, not enough to put him in an aggressive position, but enough so he won’t be caught flat footed if Floyd makes a bad call.

Then Floyd slumps inward and says, to his knees, “I don’t want to be another mistake.”

“Oh?” Rick asks, relaxing back against the wall again. “She know that?”

Floyd looks up, insulted. “I’ve been very clear with her.”

“But have you been fair to her?”

Floyd rolls his eyes. “What are you, an agony aunt? Your girlfriend tried to take over the world, Flag, I hardly think you can give advice.”

Rick likes Floyd, maybe most of the Squad, but he doesn’t like him enough to put up with his lashing out. So he shrugs, says, “Given who you’re trying to get with, I’d think you need all the help you can get. Work it _out_ , Lawton, and do it before our next mission.”

With that, he leaves, just barely remembering to put the letters on the window sill. The stress ball he keeps. And he tells the guards to take Lawton to Quinn if he asks to talk with her, and to offer in a few hours if he doesn’t. They don’t look happy about it, but what does he care about that?

 

 

**Tatsu**

Tatsu misses her husband. She misses him every day. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t see love in the world. The Australian’s inept passes at her mean nothing — she is not ready to move on, and even if she were, he would not be her first choice, but she reads love stories and tries to keep her heart open.

Given that, it takes her an appallingly long time to notice that Harley Quinn and Floyd Lawton are in love. Somehow, though she still notices before they themselves do.

She doesn’t go on every mission with them — not the ones where the air itself is the enemy — and she spends no time with them at Belle Reve, so she can be excused for missing key moments. But she suspected when she helped Flag escort them back from the desert with the mad scientist and his radioactive pet rock, and saw the way they looked or didn’t look at each other.

Or no. That’s giving herself too much credit, and Tatsu likes to be honest, with herself most of all. Retrospectively, it stands out. But the first time she looked at them and said, _oh, they’re in love_ , was hours into their visit to Gotham, while they ate mysterious meat and Lawton and Quinn leaned into each other and murmured and escaped from the brutish, nasty streets of Gotham for a few minutes.

 

 

**Digger**

They start practically eye fucking right next to him, some idiot in a stupid suit not thirty feet away. And honestly, it’s just rude. He’s about to say something — _Get a room_ , or _save some sugar for the rest of us_ , something stupid that will make them flinch and separate, but. Floyd’s not trembling, quite, but his eyes are too wide and bright, the way he keeps trying to brush away the blood is bordering on obsessive. Harley’s doing better, if you don’t know them, but she’s leaning into him too easily, accepting the fussing without complaint.

And Digger very purposely doesn’t know much, but everyone knows about Harley and the Joker, and if he’s not here, not escaped…well. Digger turns his head and lets them have their moment.

 

 

**+Amanda**

Amanda prides herself on knowing everything, or at least knowing _leverage_. It’s very rare for her to misjudge a person, or their priorities, so when Floyd Lawton, ruthless gun for hire, whose only leverage was his daughter, says, “ _I missed_ ,” with a cheeky smile, she knows the game has changed.

It’s not a problem if she knows about it, just another point of weakness that can be manipulated.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on moving over the longer prompt fills from [tumblr](http://www.alamorn.tumblr.com), so sorry if you've already seen this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love is Leverage (The I Missed Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019020) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
